Luke and the Nardinis
by Nargle-Lover15
Summary: What if things had gone differently when Anna told him her and April were moving to New Mexico. I'm bad at summaries but is hopefully better than it sounds. This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but most of the plot is mine.**

**Authors note: this is my first fanfiction so be gentle. Oddly I like Luke and Anna as a couple. This chapter is very sort but future ones will be longer.**

**Luke and the Nardinis**

"Luke, I've decided April and I are going to move to New Mexico"

As Anna finished talking Luke could feel his whole world crashing around him. He hadn't had the chance to know April for the first twelve years of her life. Now she was getting taken away from him!

Soon, Anna left and Luke had time to think. What was going to happen now? Anna had said April wasn't "thrilled" with the news. He decided to talk to her about it when she came to the diner on Thursday.

Thursday finally came around and at exactly four o'clock. As usual April gave Luke a hug but then oddly just sat at the counter looking depressed.

Not able to stand his daughter being that upset anymore, he asked if she wanted to talk about what was happening.

Relieved, April suddenly started going on about how her mother was completely ruining her life and how she was going to be treated like a dork in her new school.

This broke Luke's heart. Luke then asked a question he was surprised he hadn't asked before, "Where abouts in New Mexico are you moving?"

"Roswell. Why?"

"Just wondering."

A couple of hours later April went home and Luke started devising a plan. A completely ridiculous plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything execpt some of the plot.**

Everyone who knew Luke Danes knew him as a hermit. He occasionaly had relationships – his most reccent being with Lorelai Gilmore. Of course he still cared for her but he couldn't love her because she had cheated on him, with a man she claimed not to have feelings for!

Now he was going to surprise everyone – even himself!

After April had left last night Luke had gone to the Stars Hollow Library and went on the internet. He wasn't going to ask Kirk for his computer after all that stupid walking around the town square trying to find an internet connection. Luke spent hours searching for houses and business properties in Roswell. He searched for local schools. He printed out pages of information and eventually left.

Despitie it being nearly 11:30 when he arrived home that night Luke called Anna.

After at least twenty rings he heard, "Hello"

"Anna, its Luke."

"Luke. What is it? Is something wrong?", Anna asked, panic evident in her voice.

"No. I'm fine. Its just ... Can I meet you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure. Are you positive nothings wrong?", Anna replied relieved.

"I'm positive. So, where do you want to go?"

"Do you still like Italian food?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Cause there is a great Italian restauraunt a couple of blocks away from my shop, we could go there."

"Great. I'll meet you at the shop and we can walk there."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Bye"

Luke hung up the phone feeling great for the first in in almost a week but Anna hung up the phone confuesd and lay awake for hours wondering why he had asked her to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except most of the plot.**

**Authour's Note: I like this chapter the best and it is by far the longest.**

The next day Anna and Luke were seated opposite each other in the restaurant Anna had mentioned, after walking there in companionable silence. Anna had ordered spaghetti and meatballs and Luke had ordered vegetarian lasange.

"I see veggie lasagne is still your favourite."

"Yep. And I see spaghetti and meatballs is still your favourite."

"Yep."

Anna and Luke sat together in an akward silence.

"So, Luke I nedd to know. Why have you asked me to lunch?"

"Well, I talked to April about the two of you moving and I see what you mean, she's really upset."

"I know but Luke I don't have a choice. My mom needs her family around her to look after her and that means I have to take April with me."

"I know. It's just, well ..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wuld have a problem if i moved to New Mexico with you and April?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I moved to New Mexico with you and April?"

"Right, I did here you correctly and ARE YOU SERIOUS?" exclaimed Anna.

"Yes, I am."

"Luke, you could never leave Stars Hollow. For goodness sake, you love the town so much you refused to go to college!"

"I know but I've changed."

"You have?"

"Yes. Anna listen to me. Yesterday when April came to he diner she got unbelievably upset, and it broke my heart. That was the fial push, I realised that you both needed to be out there for your mom but I couldn't bear to be parted from you or April. I mean she's my daughter, our daughter, and even though I've only known her for just over a year, she means the world to me. And for the last year I've also enjoyed having you back in my life."

Finally, stooping for breath, Luke noticed tears in Anna's eyes.

"What?" he asked her gently.

"It's just. I never thought I'd hear you say that but you did and it means so much to me."

"I mean every word. Also you said you need to be out there as soon as possible didn't you?

Anna nodded in agreement.

"Well, last night after April left I went to the library and looked at properties in Roswell and found some beautiful houses and some business properities so I can open a diner and you can open another shop, if you want. I also found a school which is said to be very good."

Suudenly and silently, Anna stood up and walked around to Luke's side of the table, sat down beside him and hugged him.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes, take it as a yes!" Anna said into Luke's chest.

"Okay, here's the food."

"Okay."

"Ma'am are you okay?" asked the waiter.

"Yes. I'm great," Anna said smiling at Luke.

"Okay. Who ordered the spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Me."

"Here you go ma'am," said the wauter. "And here's your vegetarian lasagne sir."

"Thank you," said Luke.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Your welcome, enjoy your meal," the waiter said, walking away leaving Luke and Anna alone.

"So, let's eat"

"Okay. Luke?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"What are the houses like?"

"Actually, I've got the web pages I printed out right here."

"Really?"

"Really," said Luke, taking the papers out of his backpack.

"Here," said Luke handing Anna the papers.

Anna laid them on the table and looked through them. Finally she picked out one house and a set of two business properties that were side by side.

"I love this house and these properties." Luke glanced over at them.

"Those are my favourites too."

"They are resonably priced as well."

"Yes they are!"

"So, can we afford them?"

"Of course! I've got a lot of money in my savings account."

"So have I."

"Wait, you haven't got that money saved away for April's college fees have you?"

"No I've got a seperate account for that."

"Good. So do you want to make an offer later today?"

"Yes. Definately."

"Okay. Anna?"

"What?"

"When and how are we going to tell April?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Only the some of the plot is mine not the characters.**

Luke and Anna decided they would pick up their daughter up from school an tell her the news. They pulled up outside April's school and realized they had nearly half an hour until school ended. Anna ended up falling asleep with her head on Luke's shoulder and Luke fell asleep too with his arm around her. They had, had an eventful day. They had decided to moved to move to New Mexico with their daughter and bought a house and two business properties there! So the short rest was well deserved.

It was fair to say April Nardini was surprised to see her dad's truck parked outside her school and was even more surprised to see bothher parents asleep inside the truck! She and her friend Marsha walked up to the green vehicle and tapped on the window. They couldn't help but laugh as Anna and Luke bolted awake, surprise evident on their faces. Then, glancing out the window, noticed their daughter and her friend staring at them.

"April don't do that. You scared me half to death!" said Anna still getting over the shock of what had just happened.

"I second that!"

"Okay, sorry. It's just I'm a bit surprised to see both of you here!"

"Well we have something we need to tell you."

"Can you tell me now?"

"No, we want to tell you at home."

"Okay. Can you give Marsha a lift back to her house?"

"Of course! The two of you can sit in the back."

"Cool," said Marsha and April at the same time as they climbed into the back of the truck.

"So Marsha what's your address?" asked Luke.

She told him and ten minutes later they reached Marsha's house. She climbed out the back of the truck, then April asked:

"Can you tell me now?"

"No at home."

"Fine."

Ten minutes later they reached April and Anna's house and went in. April dumped her bag in her room and walked into the living room, where her parents were waiting nervously.

"So ….," said April waiting for her parents to tell her what was going on.

"So ...," replied both her parents.

"I need to know! What do you want to tell me?"

Anna glanced at Luke and he nodded. "April, your dad's going to move with us to New Mexico."

"What?" asked April wanting to make sure she had heard her mom correctly.

"I'm going to move to New Mexico with you and your mom."

"Really?"

"Really!" replied her parents.

"That's fantastic!" said April, rushing over to her parents and hugging them both. This was the first hug they shared as a family.

"Oh and there's something else!" announced Anna.

"What?"

"We've bought a house and business properties, so we can open a diner and another shop."

"That's great!" said April excitedly.

"Your dad's going to stay for dinner."

"Great! Dad do you want to see my room?"

"Of course!"

April lead the way and when Luke entered his daughters room it was exactly like he expected. The walls were cerulean – of course, it had a desk for homework and a bookcase full of science books. Then April showed him her rock collection. Once she finished, Luke looked around the room and noticed something odd.

"April, is that a _Disney Trivia _game?"

"Yep! It was one of my favorite games growing up." then April had a thought. "Dad, can we a game of _Disney Trivia_?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'm going to go ask Mom if she wants to play!"

Five minutes later the small family were in the living room, questioning each other on different _Disney_ movies. Anna had a feeling Luke might win because she knew something no-one else knew about Luke Danes. He was a huge fan of _Disney_ movies – his favorite being Peter Pan. Although Anna was also a massive _Disney_ fan, as was April. April being a _Disney_ fan wasn't much of surprise, since both her parents were _Disney_ freaks. In the end Anna won and got to pick what food they were going to order. She chose pizza.

They spent the entire time they were waiting for the pizza being delivered deciding what movie (_Disney_ of course) they were going to watch. Finally, they settled on _Bambi_.

During the movie Luke couldn't help but laugh as Anna and April went "Awww!" every time Thumper came on the screen. He also couldn't help but realize this was the happiest he had been in a long time.

After the movie, April turned to her parents and said:

"How cute is Thumper!"

"Too cute for words, even the voice!"

"Dad I never thought I'd hear you say that! And also I didn't know you loved _Disney_ movies."

"Your dad's loved _Disney_ movies since before I met him."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Now I know why I love Disney so much. I'm the daughter of two obsessive _Disney_ fans."

"Yes you are!" replied Luke and Anna.

The small family spent the next few hours talking until Ann finally glanced up at the clock, realizing it was 10pm.

"April, time for bed."

"But Mom, it's only …." Before April could finish speaking, Anna pointed at the clock. Noticing the time April said goodnight, hugged both her parents and went to bed.

Anna and Luke watched T.V. for another hour then Anna said he could sleep in the guest room. Luke took her up on her offer and for the first time Luke, Anna and April fell asleep under the same roof.

**Author's Note: I got the idea of the three of them being _Disney_ fans when I was talking to my Dad about how Thumper is one of the cutest _Disney_ creations ever! And he said "He's too cute for words, even the voice."**


End file.
